


you're writing lies about me (romantic poetry)

by codewc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderswap, Internalized Homophobia, Jotun!Loki, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Teen AU, Thor Knows, drabble fics, dream fic, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codewc/pseuds/codewc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of femslash stoki drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming of you dreaming of me (Part 1)

Loki is in front of her.

  
Face bruised on the one side facing her. Loki is looking at nothing in the distance.

  
She's been beaten.

  
The wind blows, curling black strands against her cheek. Her clothes ripped, exposing her injuries. Freckles of dirt is scattered on her. She smells like smoke.

  
Steve takes a step forward, the meek ground crumpling under the weight of her boot. Loki doesn't flinch. She just breathes, her mouth slightly open.

  
Steve doesn't think - moves. Her hand reaches. Just a brush -her knuckles, above the wrist. Then, suddenly, a blue blossoms from her touch. Spreads over Loki's skin and Steve can see every individual part - like petals.

  
She looks up. Loki's eyes are red. Gems. Her cupid lips crinkle into a smile. The other side of her face is bruised too.

  
"Oh, _Captain_ ,"her voice is fond. Vapor escapes her mouth, surrounds the space between them. Wait - when was it cold? "Captain, Captain, _Captain_."

  
She doesn't smell like smoke anymore, no. More like brewed tea.

  
Loki moves closer then and Steve skids a little on the ice. Loki heaves a chuckle. Their knees knock. Her knuckles are now pressed against Loki's arm.

  
Steve's vision blurs, blue. She feels breath against her lips. Her hair clings to her cheeks.

  
"I thought you did not care for snow."

  
Steve wakes up. 


	2. I got the death rattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for internalized homophobia

Steve knows the PSA. It chants in her head. Looking over her bedside, her heart aches.

  
_Homosexuality is a sin._

  
She can hear it on the streets as she walks with Loki. It's so _obvious_ \- she's holding her hand for God's sake. She should let go, but she doesn't. She can feel a thousand eyes on them as they laugh together. She leans a little closer. She's wearing her happiness- her sin - on her face.

  
_Beware.The disease is all around us._

  
They book a room. She looks up above the clerk's head. Jesus Christ, crucified on the cross, watches them. The clerk must have known. Loki's hand is on her back. "Sorry, we don't serve women like you,"is what she hears. "Here's your key,"is what he says.

  
_Don't let them corrupt you._

  
They only kiss. Kissing is fine - you can kiss anyone. Steve kisses from her mother to her acquaintances. But, she _kisses_ Loki. Not like any other kissing. Her face hot and her chest tight. Her hands tremble on Loki's arms, knees brush against hers - and Loki kisses _back_. It's so wonderful. She doesn't tell a soul.

  
_Homosexuality is of the devil._

  
It can't be true - but it is. Here they are, in the wreckage.

  
She looks up at her lover's horns. Her lover's red eyes. Her lover's claws.

  
"Please, Steve, allow me to explain-"

  
Her stomach lurches. She's sweating sin.

  
They _are_ right. She is in love with the devil.

 

 


	3. take that body down town

 

They don't travel far. It's not that Steve doesn't want people to know - people know. It's just that there's not that many places to go to.

 

Or Steve just doesn't know that many places, which is a shame. Because she likes the rides, on her motorbike. Arms wrapped around Steve, face pressed against Steve's back. The air that blows against them. The humming of the engine. It's cold, dark. Loki's breath is hot against her nape.

 

They stop nowhere. Loki leans against Steve's side. Her one arm clutching Steve's. The stars twinkle above them, the wind not dropping its current. The bike's hitched against a tree. They don't say anything -what is there to say?

 

Steve, not thinking, lets the words flow out. Three, easy words.

 

Usually Loki tips her head to the side, laughs and maybe, maybe there's a blush. This time, though, she looks up at Steve, arm still hooked. Her eyes are dull, hooded. "Is that a term humans made up? It feels clichéd."

 

Steve doesn't move. Her mouth feels dry. "Uh."

 

Loki shuffles her feet. "I mean, I'm not entirely adjusted to Midgard customs, so excuse me, but-" Loki's free hand rubs little circles on Steve's bicep. She leans. Her cheek rolls on Steve's shoulder. "-is that all?" 

 

Steve's foolish. Of course. "Well..."Steve trails off.

 

Loki's hand stops rubbing, reaches for Steve's other side, wanting an embrace. Steve, distracted, leans down instead. 

 

First attempt, their noses meet with a _bonk._ Loki just laughs. Steve's just embarrassed. Her hand slips out of her pocket, clumsily searching for Loki's. Her hand folds Loki's, but there's no reciprocating. "Loki."

 

Second attempt, the kiss is chaste. A spark and Steve leans back. Loki's eyes are still closed, disappointment sweeps her face when she opens them. "You're so pretty,"Steve blurts. Loki waits.

 

"So beautiful -it's your eyes, maybe," she worries their fingers together. 

 

 "I-it's whats behind them.I wonder about the things you've seen - and I feel like I'm so underwhelming when you look at me." Steve looks over Loki's head, doesn't catch Loki's abrupt, faltering smile. 

 

"It's your voice, too. I don't -it's like if you could hear orchids. That's how you sound like. I don't know, Loki - it just fits you, so elegant and I-" Steve rambles, Loki chuckles. Steve kisses her again, this time on the cheek. 

 

"Your laugh, too." Loki looks at their entwined hands. Steve kisses her cheek again. "Sometimes, I look at you and it's almost impossible for me - like a star. Yeah. Far away, but still so bright." 

 

Loki's breathing hitches, she looks up at Steve with glossy eyes. "Steve-" interrupted, Steve kisses Loki. On the lips. This time longer, deeper. Steve drowns in a warm feeling even as she pulls back. "I love you," her voice cracks, "oh sorry -I mean, uh." Loki just looks at her. She's holding Steve's hand so tightly.

 

It's quiet for a long time.

 

"I suppose,"Loki says, her voice composed. She casts a look to the side, a smile dripping with teasing. "I suppose it would be more sufficient to simply say,"Loki looks Steve in her eyes, deliberately (longingly), "I love you." 

Three easy words. Stuck in Steve's throat;

  _I know, Loki._


	4. A cherry between your legs

Steve fainted in Loki's arms.

 

At first, Loki is stiff. Her hand is still fixed in between Steve's legs. Mouth in Steve's hair. Sweat stuck to the sheets. She breathes, lifts her hand and wipes it on Steve's inner thigh. Sweat on sweat. Her chest tightens as she looks over a dozing Steve.

 

Steve is resting on Loki's other arm and it squirms. Stretches. She pulls it free, carefully. Tries not to disturb Steve. She's done too much already.

 

_Too aggressive_ , thinks Loki. _Way, way, way too much._

 

If she was a good person and Steve was a crippling flower, she'd scoop up Steve's dying petals and do anything to let it bloom.

 

But Loki is not a good person, and Steve is a strong woman - a passive woman, but a strong woman.

 

So she waits for Steve to wake up, so she can finish properly - as an apology. She plants a kiss on Steve's forehead, a pitiful little award for Steve's effort.

 

She props herself on her elbow, cheek rests in palm. Next time - after this - she'll go slower. Her free hand brushes against Steve's ribs. She'll be gentle.

 

Worry starts lining Loki's face until Steve curls against her.

 

Her breathing is steady.

Loki wraps her arms around Steve.


	5. Dreaming of you dreaming of me (Part 2)

A cut on Steve's lower lip. Loki's thumb presses against it - a wince responds.

  
Sweat glistening on Steve's cheeks. Dirt splotches on her skin. Her filthy hair clings to her temple. She glares, up at Loki.

  
Heat between them. Sudden. Loki catches a glimpse of a flicker of flame. It reflects in the smooth floor. Loki's elbow rests on the arm of her throne. Thorns pierce her forehead.

  
Loki sees now that Steve's kneeled next to her, chained arms draped over Loki's lap.

  
There's bruises along her neck and down her legs. Loki cocks her head. Frown on her face. She cups Steve's chin.

 

"Who did this to you?"

  
A scoff. Dry. Cracked.

  
She looks off to the side. Her brow is furrowed. Loki doesn't find it the least bit amusing.

  
Crossing her legs, Loki leans. Still a tight grip on Steve's chin, she angles Steve's face back infront of her. She repeats her question, this time makes it apparent to flash her teeth.

  
Steve forms a smile. Disbelief. Her head shakes - trembles.

  
Loki leans in further. Their noses almost graze. She sees a lake in Steve's eyes.

  
"You did."

  
Loki wakes up.


	6. that's where I think about you

 

She started showing.

Loki's hand hovers over her stomach. Steve's stomach. Their baby.

Loki settles her hand. Watches the stomach slowly rise and fall.

"I, um,"Steve starts, biting her lower lip. "Names? I was thinking of names."

Loki glances at her. The mother of their child. Gingerly talking about baby names. Hair tied up in a bun. Glowing.

She rests her cheek on Steve's belly. Holds her gaze on Steve. "Mm? Go on."

And she does. Names that start with A. Names that start with Z.

Loki lets them all blur. Glances at the belly again.

 

 _It's_ _a_ _beast._

 

Rises.

 

_You're going to infect her._

 

Falls.

 

_She'll die._

 

Steve rests her hand on Loki. On the shoulder. Gently squeezes.

"Are you listening? You seem spaced out." So concerned. Like a mother.

Sits up. Leans. Kisses Steve's cheek. "Nothing, love."

_Absolutely nothing._


	7. pictures or didn't happen

Thor's car.

Of course it's Thor's car - who else would come pick her up? Her parents? Her friends? Or someone she _doesn't_ hate?

She takes her time toward the car. Breathes in the (awful) fresh air before getting into that ash-stunk car (somehow mom still doesn't know he smokes like a chimney).

And then she struggles to open the door. Which is strange - he usually opens it for her. But the silence is better.

Oh. It's Steve.

Much better.

"Guess he's too busy flexing, huh?"her voice covers the creaking seat and rusty door. Steve doesn't say anything, still. Starts the car. "Thought so."

So Thor sent Steve - well, duh. Steve's reliable. Nice girl. Clean streak. They're perfect for each other.

That's what people say. It's hilarious, thinks Loki.

That Thor, the premature drunkard, and Steve, the perfect model for an easy bake oven cover, were (to the audience) the IT couple. But, she adds, it's for the best. It's better than -

"He knows,"Steve says once they're on the road. Her shoulders are stiff. Loki doesn't process. "About the convenience store? I mean, I know he's slow but it's-"

"-about us."

The road feels thinner. The ash itches her nose. Everything's slower. Her chest tightens. 

Loki looks at her. 

Steve's looking straight ahead. Where is she?

"He knows about us." 


	8. tale as old as time

"Thank you."

She busies herself with the wound, her tending is gentler now. Her hand holds onto the cloth like a glove, worried of the blue skin. Of the blue burning.

Steve questions everything when her breathing becomes apparent. 

She leans closer to Steve. Can feel eyes on her and meets them with caution. 

"For,"Steve says softly, "for saving my life."

There's suddenly a heat wrapped around them. A flash of something....something Steve would recognize as timid, on the blue face.

Red eyes are now something of silk and, it's as if, Steve wasn't knelt by her side like a caretaker of a beast -but a friend to a friend. 

"You're welcome,"Loki replies. Voice like mist.

Her heart melts. 


End file.
